A Little Too Close For Comfort
by HPEngland
Summary: When the Hogwarts Express breaks down and everyone must spend the night on the train, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione find that one night spent all together in a small compartment can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Too close For Comfort**

**I own nothing Harry Potter. Just the plot, of which I hope you all enjoy! **

"Ron, would you grab me some pumpkin pasties while you're at the cart?" Harry asked, spread out on the seat in the compartment. They were on their way to Hogwarts for their 6th year and the highly anticipated food trolley had just arrived.

"Sure," Ron called, his head poking back in the doorway. "But, you're paying me back. I'm running a tad low on money at the moment." He admitted, paying the attendant and closing the door behind him. He took a seat beside Hermione who was reading a book called, _Excelling at Everything -A true Story_ intently; not even noticing the new assortment of goodies the boys were already devouring as Ron passed a couple of pasties to Harry.

"So, are you bummed about not being able to become an Auror now, thanks to good 'o Snape?" Ron asked, mouth covered in chocolate.

"Well, I'm definitely not happy about it," Harry replied, unwrapping his candy. "But I'm sure I can find some way to make it work. There's still hope for next year."

"Yeah I suppose." Ron suddenly watched as two pretty 6th year girls walked past their compartment door giggling. "Man, Harry, did you notice how all these girls are looking? I mean seriously it's like over the summer they got make-overs by some Veelas or something!"

"What do you mean?"

Ron was peeking out through the door trying to find some more girls to gawk at. "Well, I just mean generally all the 6th year girls have really changed." He stuck his head back in and looked at Hermione approvingly.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry admitted not noticing that he also was staring at Hermione quite blatantly.

Hermione suddenly peered above her book and jumped, seeing them both staring at her.

"Gosh, guys, what?"

Harry looked at Ron. "Er, uh. Nothing." He pretended to drop his candy on the floor to hide his face.

"Your hair is um, sticking up." Ron replied lamely as Hermione self-consiously patted it down. Saving them from further awkwardness, Ginny suddenly walked in looking cheery.

"Well, hey you three! What are you up to?" She took the open seat next to Harry (rather close) and grabbed one of the pumpkin pasties and started eating it.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"Whaa-" Ginny asked, her mouth full of the sweet.

"Those are ours! Go get your own!"

"I'm your sister! Deal with it!"

Hermione slammed her book shut. "I can never get any reading done with you lot! Ron, just let her have some candy. You've got more than enough."

Ron scowled, slumping in his seat.

"So, anyways did you see Parvati's new nose job?" Ginny asked. "Apparently she bought this new "Fix your flaws" spell book and gave herself a different nose. Looks exactly like a pig! Not only that, but all of her friends are trying the other spells in it and are attempting to make their eyebrows less bushy as we speak."

Ron laughed. "Seriously? I wanna see! Take me."

"You guys wanna join us?" Ron asked.

"No thanks, Ron. I'm good." Harry replied, noticing that Hermione was making no signs of wanting to leave.

"Maybe I'll actually get some reading in, then!" Hermione huffed, disappearing behind her book.

"Oh. Okay, well we'll be _right_ back." Ginny said, only looking at Harry.

Harry sat across from Hermione, silently staring out the window. After a minute or so he looked over at his curly haired friend.

"You're not really going to just sit there reading and ignore me are you?" He asked teasingly, switching over and sat beside Hermione, who had put down her book with a sigh.

"I'm not ignoring you!" Hermione sighed again, this time in frustration. "I'm just mad because they're going to go and goggle at Parvati's nose. If I had that spell book I'd want to change a few things about myself as well. What girl wouldn't? I bet they'd even have a big laugh if it _were_ me changing my appearance."

"First of all, I can't think of anything you should change about yourself. You're perfect Hermione. And second, they're your friends. They would never laugh or make fun of you."

Hermione looked down at her knees, "You don't know the Ginny I know when we're in the girls' dormitories. And Ron is always going on about girls' appearances."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hermione look at me." When she refused, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You don't see the Hermione I see. The Hermoine is see isn't worried about how she looks or who she impresses." Hermione slowly looked up but Harry continued whispering. "She is smart and caring and most of all, the best friend that anyone could ever ask for." Harry smiled warmly at her.

"I know it must sound silly, me complaining about how I look but-"

"We all do it. Me, I'd want this bloody scar removed." He said suddenly, catching his reflection in the window. The scar was clearly reflected with the slowly sinking sun. Hermione brushed her fingers against his scar lightly, tracing the lightning bolt shape.

"It's what makes you, you. It wouldn't be the same if it were gone." She let her hand fall but Harry rested it on his leg, his hand on top of hers.

"And your curly, curly hair and tiny freckles make you who you are."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. You know what this means right?"

Harry's heart started to beat faster. "What?"

"This means that neither of us can ever feel self-consious around each other again. We'll make some pact vowing never to worry about such silliness. And if we break this pact, then the person will have to shave their head."

Harry's heart beat returned back to normal as he laughed. "Yeah, because that would definitely solve our self-consious-ness!"

Suddenly laughter was heard from behind the compartment door. Suddenly realizing that they were still holding hands, they quickly let go and scooted over before Ginny and Ron came bustling in.

"And then, when Lavender tried making her eyelashes longer and instead they grew over a foot and kept her eyes from opening!" Ginny laughed uncontrollably, holding her stomach. "Best moment ever!"

"Harry you should've come! It was so funny." Ron said, seating himself in between him and Hermione. Hermione looked irritated.

"Here, Harry, why don't you come and sit over here with me. There's way more room." Ginny offered, patting the seat next to her. Harry gave Hermione a wary look before sitting as far away from Ginny as he could without totally squashing himself against the window.

"So what were you two up to while we were gone?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

"We had a really good talk actually." Hermione answered, noticing Ginny's suspicious glare.

"Cool." Ron muttered focusing on his pastie again. "Man this is good." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What kind of talk? Was it serious?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your business what kind of talk it was." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "It's just between Harry and I!"

Ginny shrugged and turned to Harry. "You know Harry, if you want you can scoot over a little bit, there's plenty of room." She said, patting the cushion right next to her and pointedly giving Hermione a nasty grin. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No I think he's perfectly fine where he is. Don't you agree Harry?"

"Uh-" He started but was cut off by Ginny.

"Actually I was asking _him_, not you. So maybe we should see what _he_ wants!"

"I happen to know what he wants, seeing as I'm his _best_ friend, not you Ginny. Right Harry?"

Harry just sat there and looked at Ron, his eyes pleading for help, but all Ron seemed to be aware of was Hermione and how he was weirdly staring at her, oblivious to the situation, Harry, noticing both Ginny's and Hermione's dicey tones and not wanting to get in the middle of anything replied, "Thanks both of you, but-"

Suddenly the train squeaked to a halt causing Harry and Ginny to be thrown on top of Ron and Hermione. The seating issue from moments ago was no longer the issue. "Arghh!" Ron yelled. The lights suddenly went off, making the room dim from the sunset outside.

"Ow, Harry! That's er, my neck." Hermione squealed. Harry fell completely on top of her. His arms accidentally flinging themselves around her neck which was the closest thing he could grab to keep himself up from the ground.

"Sorry." He let go and looked up, very close to her face but hurriedly got up, his face beet red.

"What the-" Ron grunted, trying to push Ginny off of him. Then a booming voice was heard on the intercom of the train. "Excuse me, this is your conductor speaking." Said the male british voice. "I would just like to inform you that unfortunately we seem to have run into some problems with our engine."

"Oh really, you'd like to _inform _us about this. How kind." Ron imitated sarcastically, resuming his position on the seat before the sudden stop.

"Shhh, Ron."

The voice continued. " Seeing as we're currently in a muggle village, we can't risk using magic to fix it up right quick. So, until we find a decent mechanic we will unfortunately have to spend the night here. Now, as we speak your teachers are trying to organize and book some hotel rooms but, we will keep you posted on whether or not that falls through. For now just sit tight and enjoy the, uh scenery." The intercom clicked off.

"What's a hotel?" Ginny asked, rubbing her head from where she fell.

"It's a place where muggles stay when they're away from home. Like a vacation apartment." Harry answered, righting his shirt and smoothing it.

"Apartment?" Ginny asked.

"Nevermind. You wouldn't understand." Hermione said icily. "It's something only Harry and I would really understand seeing as we both grew up as muggles." Harry couldn't understand why Ginny and Hermione were suddenly at each others throats but it made him nervous.

"So what are we going to do if they can't book us these hotel room things?" Questioned Ron, asking only Hermione.

"Err, I dunno." Hermione said. "Maybe they'll get another train to come and pick us up. Although, I've read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the Hogwarts Express is the only train able to actually get theree, but-"

"Okay, okay, Hermione." Ginny whined. "We get it already!"

Hermione glared and grabbed her book to distract her.

The compartment stayed quiet as outside their compartment they could hear students running around on the train, probably asking and deliberating the possibilities as well.

To pass the time the four of them decided to playa game of Would You Rather.

"Okay, Harry." Ron started, rubbing his hands together. "Oh, I have the perfect one. Would you rather be stuck living with Snape or the Dursleys during the summer?"

"Gosh, Ron are you trying to kill me?" They all laughed, knowing how bad both options really were. "I guess I would go with the Dursleys, but only because they wouldn't try and kill me in my sleep like Snape would…well, as long as Dumbledore would be around that is."

"Okay, Hermione. " Harry said. "Your turn."

"Ginny," Hermione started. She suddenly had an mischievous looking expression. "Would you rather snog Seamus or Jordan?" Ginny knew why she had asked this, it was because she knew that if Ginny said either one, Harry would think she wasn't interested in him.

"Probably, Jordan. But, only if I had _no other _choice." Ginny said pointedly at Harry.

"Alright, Harry. Who would you rather snog," Ginny asked. " Hermione or me?" Hermione gasped. Harry looked as if he was going to pee himself. Ron looked highly uncomfortable. But, before Harry had the chance to try and put an answer together, he was luckily saved from such an awkward predicament.

"This is your conductor once again." Said the loud voice again.

"Thank, God." Ron muttered, oblivious to the death stare match between Ginny and Hermione.

"Unfortunately our worst fears have now been confirmed. We were unable to acquire enough rooms for everyone on this train to stay in, so we will be spending the night here, on the Hogwart's express while the specialist fixes the engine. Do not worry, the attendants will be around with blankets and pillows and everything you will need. We will be up and running again in the morning, in order to get you back to Hogwarts in no time! Goodnight." The intercom clicked and once again there was silence.

"This is just fantastic." Ron grumbled.

"You know, this might not be so bad." Harry said. "We've stayed in your house almost all summer. One night together again isn't going to kill us." But, seeing Ginny's and Hermione's eager looks and Ron's scowl at Harry, he suddenly wasn't so sure.

**So….what did you think? What do you think will happen if they attempt to all sleep in one little compartment? You shall see or read I guess, but only if you review…how else will I know I have readers to write for? Happy Summer! XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

In Harry's opinion Ron was acting like a 1st year. His attitude toward everything from the time they found out the train had broken down, to when they were told they'd have to stay the night there did not improve in the slightest.. It was starting to wear on Harry's last nerve. Everyone was sitting in the compartment trying to pass the time. Hermione with a book, Ginny with her TeenWitch magazine, Harry was practicing with his wand, and Ron just sat and grumbled looking cross. Not even the food trolley could cheer him up. Instead, he decided to complain loudly about how he could be feasting on bowls upon bowls full of Treacle pudding and meat pies instead of the disgusting train food he had been handed. Which resulted in Harry running out of the compartment and apologizing to the poor attendant who had burst into tears. Harry had a distinct feeling that this was all because ever since Harry and Hermione's heart-to-heart, Hermione was acting more and more as if Ron didn't exist.

To make matters worse, when they received their sleeping bags and pillows, Ron complained because they were one short and told the attendant that they needed to learn to count better and that he'd gladly take them to Hogwarts to learn how, but that he couldn't since they were still waiting for the conductor to fix the bloody thing. Not to mention, they needed to better stuff their pillows. In other words Harry had to apologize to another attendant profusely before returning and glaring at Ron.

"Ron, I am SICK and tired of your attitude mate." Harry shouted as Ron was getting ready to make a nasty remark to Hermione about the mashed potatoes he tried to push off of his plate. "You can't take it out on the only people who are here to help! Listen, none of us are happy with the way things are going." He motioned toward Hermione and Ginny who were finishing up their food in a stony silence, occasionally looking up at each other and glaring. "But, you don't hear us constantly complaining about it! Now shove off of it and make the most of it, alright?" Harry finished, setting his empty plate in the return tray and sitting down opposite Ron. Ron looked up at Harry, shock etched on his face. He swallowed before answering, "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired and ready for this day to be over."

"And we all are." Harry assured him. "Let's just try and be a little less negative about it okay?" Ron reluctantly nodded.

"But, uh, Harry?" He asked, laying his fork on his plate which made a loud clank. Hermione sent a glare his way. "Can I please not eat the rest of this? It's making my stomach hurt." Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. When they had all finished up their meals (Ron filling himself up with some of the uneaten pasties)darkness settled over the train nudging them to get their sleeping arrangements all in order.

"Alright, so where are we all going to sleep?" Asked Gunny, gathering up her sleeping bag.

Ron instinctively looked at Hermione who was unrolling her sleeping bag as well.

Harry looked around the small compartment, surveying the options. "Well, it looks like we can have two people up on the seats and two people on the floor. I'd say you and Ginny can have the seats." Harry said, looking at Hermione. "If that's alright with you Ron?"

Ron started, switching his gaze from Hermione to Harry. "Wha- what do you mean 'if that's alright with me'"?

"I was meaning, if it's alright for you and I to sleep on the floor…"

Ron made a face.

"What now?" Harry sighed. He really wanted to just lay down right there on the floor and close his eyes, pretending he was far away from Ron and his sudden resemblance of Dudley.

"It's just that I have this back issue where my back needs to be properly supported by a good, firm cushion." Ron said pointing toward his back and to one of the seats. Seeing Harry's frustrated look however he added," But I mean I _suppose_ if I _had _to I could-"

"No, no, no." Harry waved his hands at Ron. "We can just have one of you two sleep on the floor with me" Harry looked up to see both Ginny's and Hermione's faces light up. "No big deal. So, who is it going to be?"

"Ooh I can! No problem!"

"No, it's _totally_ fine for me to!"

Both girls had spoken at the same time. They both glared at each other.

"Uh, well I don't think it'll work having three of us on the floor…"Harry started, looking confused.

"Yeah, Ginny. You can sleep on the nice soft seat. Don't worry about it!" Hermione offered cheerily, beginning to lay her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Pssh, no Hermione you should sleep on the seat." Ginny offered, side bumping her and laying her sleeping bag over Hermione's. "Much more comfy for you. Besides I _love_ the idea of sleeping on the floor. It would be like camping!" Ginny urged, trying to keep the plead from her voice. Harry's face mirrored Ron's puzzled look from Ginny to Hermione.

"What? Since when?" Ron asked Ginny. "You're always complaining to Mum how rock solid your mattress feels at home and now you're offering to-"

"Oh, please Ron, you're making that up!" Ginny whined, brushing him off.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go and get that pillow for Ron." Harry said, slowly backing away from the girls and in front of the suddenly extremely inviting door. "When I get back just let me know who's going to sleep where. And uh, yeah." He paused looking curiously at Ginny who was smiling stupidly.

"I think I'll come too if you don't mind." Ron said following Harry out the compartment door. "The estrogen level in here is getting a bit stifling." With a final look at Hermione, Ron closed the door with a click.

Hermione whipped her head around to face Ginny, "What was that?"

Ginny had her arms crossed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Hermione huffed stepping closer to Ginny. "That we both just fought over Harry right in front of him! How embarrassing! Why couldn't you have just let me sleep on the ground?"

"Because I have liked him for like," She pretended to count on her fingers. "At least 6 years. Why couldn't you have just let _me _sleep on the ground?" Ginny argued. Voices could be heard from outside the compartment. Students probably chatting with friends and discussing the surprise 'sleepover' they all had to endure. None of it distracted them however.

"Because, I, I-"

"You what?" Ginny sneered. "Go on, say it why don't you? It's be-yond obvious that you like Harry." Hermione's eyes widened.

"I do not and it is so not." Hermione's face was blazing red. When Ginny's face still looked unconvinced, Hermione added, "We're really close friends, okay? That's it. I'm just thinking about Harry's comfort. I mean, he doesn't know you as well as he knows me. It'll probably be more awkward for him to sleep _next _to you, let alone even talk to you."

"Oh, whatever! He's always at my house. And we both play Quidditch, meaning we get along perfectly fine." She finished loudly.

"None of this is going to help the fact that Harry and Ron will be back soon and we have to have an answer for them about who is sleeping where. Now, let's just think about this logically…."

"What do you have in mind?" Ginny asked, staring out the window.

"Well, that's just the problem…I don't have anything in mind."

"Fantastic. The one time you don't have anything to say…" Ginny mumbled, plopping herself in the seat and accidentally crushing one of Ron's pumpkin pasties. "Oh gross." She said removing the squashed package from beneath her rear.

"What if we took on the quizzes from this magazine!" Hermione offered, showing Ginny The Quibbler she had grabbed from under her seat.

"No, we need something quicker. Besides you'd obviously win that, seeing as you've already rudely pointed out that you have been friends with Harry far longer than I have." Ginny stated tartly wiping the cream off of her skirt.

"You're just afraid that if there was a question you didn't know then I would answer it right."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Ginny thought for a moment. Resting her chin on her hand. "What if we had a duel?" She asked with a sudden mischievous smile. "Whoever loses dies!"

Hermione crossed her arms pacing the small space between the seats ignoring that suggestion. Then she suddenly stopped, facing the compartment door.

"What?" Asked Ginny, quickly standing up. "Are the guys back already?"

"No, I just had a brilliant idea! What if we let Harry decide?" Hermione asked spinning around to face Ginny, who was looking uncertain.

"Um because he told us to have an answer when he got back, duh." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean what if we played Spin the Bottle? Only instead of kissing, when he'd spin it, whoever it landed on would be the one who he'd sleep beside."

Ginny mulled this over, staring at her blue painted finger nails.

"Well, it's the best option I've heard so far so I say let's go for it." Hermione smiled at her.

"Then it's settled!" She clapped, searching in her bag for something and removing a bottle of Butterbeer from it.

"But, it can't be rigged." Ginny stated. "So, let's use one of Ron's water bottles just so there's no doubt about cheating." Ginny said pulling one out of his knapsack.

"Fine, whatever you want." Hermione said grabbing the water bottle from Ginny. Just then the voices of Harry and Ron could be heard from outside the compartment door.

"All I'm saying is that if they took just the slightest more time in stuffing their pillows then they would probably sell way more!" Ron told Harry seriously, walking in with a pillow tucked under his arm. Harry was right behind him rolling his eyes not noticing that he had left the door slightly ajar.

"So, what's the decision?" Harry asked, seating himself down on the seat. Ron suddenly looked up from adjusting his pillow on his make-shift bed. Hermione, still holding the water bottle in her hand cleared her throat before answering, "Well Ginny and I," she motioned toward Ginny who was staring at Harry beside her, "have decided to let you choose."

"But you two were supposed to-"

"Hold on," Ginny said standing up. "Let us explain. We're going to play a game of Spin the Bottle," she grabbed the water bottle from Hermione as proof. Harry frowned. "But cool your jets, you're not getting the pleasure of kissing whoever it lands on, well it'd only be pleasure if it was me," Hermione gave her a warning glare. "Anyways, whoever the bottle lands on is who you sleep next to. Got it?"

Hermione looked at Harry nervously.

"What I don't get is why you guys can't just choose," Ron said agitated. "I mean it's not like this is some prize or anything. It's just a place to sleep." But no one was paying Ron any attention. Both girls just looked expectantly at Harry. Finally, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well I mean, I don't see why not, I guess." Ron punched his pillow a couple of times mumbling under his breath. "I say let's do it." Ron was still pretending not to take any notice as the three others sat on the floor in between the seats.

"Alrighty," Ginny said sitting cross-legged beside Hermione and Harry. "Here's the water bottle," She handed the bottle to Harry. "Now just spin it and this thing'll be solved!" Harry laid the bottle in the middle of them and spun it. All three were silent as the bottle spun and then slowed. Even Ron couldn't help but peek over his shoulder while spreading out his blanket. The bottle crept to a halt in front of Harry himself.

Ron nervously laughed. "Well, I guess Harry will sleep with himself after all!"

"Nice try, Ron." Ginny said, pretending to laugh as well, but really she was trying to recover from the heart attack she about had while waiting for the bottle to stop. "Go on spin it again, Harry." Harry obliged with surprisingly shaky fingers, though no one noticed. Hermione never let her gaze waver from that water bottle. She wouldn't know what she'd do if it landed on Ginny. For some reason she felt as if her fate rested in the results of this spinning plastic bottle/

Next to her Ginny was staring intently at the now spinning water bottle as well. Her thoughts were only about how this night would be the best ever if it landed on her. Finally the bottle's spin was slowing…slower…slower…until-

"Oh, ho! And what do we have here?" A voice sneered from the slightly open compartment door. Harry had forgotten that he had left it open. Draco Malfoy was standing there with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Not to mention many others who came to see what was going on in the famous Harry Potter's compartment. "Having a fun game of Spin the Bottle eh? Ooh I pity whoever just spun because it's landed on Granger here." And to Ginny's horror, that is precisely what had happened. Hermione didn't know whether she was happy about it or not. Harry stood up. "Go away Malfoy. No one wants you here."

"And miss you kissing Granger? Not a chance! Go on, give her smooch." he guffawed with Crabbe and Goyle. Both Hermione and Ginny quickly stood up.

"No, Malfoy, this isn't a real game of-"

"What's the matter Potter?" Malfoy interrupted Ginny's explanation. "Afraid of kissing a Mudblood?"

Now Ron stood up, fists clenched. "How dare you! You can't just walk in here and start calling people names. Harry's not going to kiss her just because you have the stupidity to stick your ugly pointy nose into other peoples business. Now get out or I'll-" But once again no one was paying attention to Ron. Harry In a daze, suddenly stepped toward Hermione, and without any hesitation or thought kissed her smack on the lips. Ginny gasped. Ron was standing there, his mouth agape. The audience both stood shocked with Malfoy in the front, his face frozen with his previous laugh. Harry noticed none of this. The moment their lips met, if felt as if time had stopped. Even though his eyes were closed tight, all he could feel and see in his mind's eye was Hermione. When at last he stepped back, Harry leaned in again as if ready to kiss her once more-

"Well, ugh. I'm out of here. You're all a bunch of Mudbloods." Malfoy spat hurriedly shoving through the crowd, breaking the silence. Harry quickly pulled away and was snapped back to reality. With a final click of the door the four of them stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do next. For some reason, Harry couldn't look at Hermione for fear of her reaction. Looking up at Ron's and Ginny's livid faces, Harry was sure the sleeping problem was no longer the issue at hand. He suddenly felt as if he wanted the train fixed faster than Ron had earlier.

**Uh, oh….What will happen once the lights go out and Harry and Hermione are stuck lying next to each other. Not to mention Ginny and Ron right above them, listening to every whisper or shift of the blanket? REVIEW with your suggestions and ideas! :) xoxox happy summer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Too close For Comfort**

**I own nothing Harry Potter. Just the plot, of which I hope you all enjoy! **

Everything in the compartment was deathly silent. No one was heard outside the compartment and the scene playing in the window was strangely calm. It was as if everyone and everything had become frozen and muted after the kiss. Harry couldn't help but become aware of the lack of shifting between the four of them. As soon as everyone got situated in their make-shift beds, no one had moved since. The thought that everyone was lying there, like Harry, awake and probably sending him brain waves of hatred, made him seriously uncomfortable. He was itching to roll over on his back but was too afraid of making a sound.

The thing that was bothering him most (other than his urge to move over) were Ron's and Ginny's reactions. Ron had been giving Harry the cold shoulder ever since Malfoy had left the compartment. He had repeatedly punched his pillow, rolled over, and pretended to snore until everyone else had laid down. Ginny was a whole other story. Harry had always suspected that Ginny liked him because of her constantly following him around at the Burrow since year one at Hogwarts, but what didn't make since was her sudden hostility towards Hermione. He would understand if the kiss had made her jealous of Hermione, but it seemed like they were in a fierce argument before that. He decided he would have to ask Hermione about that as soon as this nightmare was over.

Hermione. Harry suddenly remembered that she was inches away from him. That was also one of the problems in this situation. Even she had refused to look him in the eye after everything. This was what frustrated him to the core. None of it made any sense and he was so tired of lying there, acting like he was asleep, doing nothing, that he couldn't take it anymore. Balancing his weight on his elbow, he peered up at the bodies of Ginny and Ron. Both of whom were facing the wall and breathing deeply. Harry took this a good sign, took the plunge and slowly leaned over to Hermione.

"Hermione." He barely whispered. When she didn't move he tried again, "Hermione, are you awake?"

Hermione rolled over so that she was practically underneath him, his face towering over hers. "What?" She breathed back. Even in the darkness he thought he saw her face redden, his definitely felt warm at the moment.

"I need to talk to you."

"Here? Harry, this isn't the best time." Before Hermione could turn her back to him however, Harry gripped her arm.

"No, wait. Just for a minute? Please?" He added, blinking his eyes as if trying to look cute. Hermione laughed softly and sighed, staring into his eyes for a moment. Harry couldn't help but notice that her hair was splayed across her pillow. Even after laying on it for hours it was beautiful. "Pretty please?" He tried again.

"Okay, but I don't think talking here is a great idea. What if Ginny or Ron wake up? Ginny will use any excuse at this point to murder me..." She muttered.

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out from underneath his pillow. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? You thinking hiding under your cloak is going to keep our voices from being heard?"

"Nope, which is why we're going on a little adventure." Standing up silently, Harry offered Hermione his hand and pulled her up. With a soft "oh!" Hermione slipped on her sleeping bag close to falling, luckily Harry was there to catch her. Both caught each other's eye and then looked cautiously over to their sleeping friends. More carefully this time, he threw the cloak over the two of them and crept out the door. With a small click it closed and all that could be seen was the dark hall between the compartments. Both began walking down to the exit door on the far right. Harry noticed that their arms kept brushing each others along the way. Praying that none of the teachers were patrolling this part of the train, Harry boldly opened the door, marveling at his good fortune and stepped out into the cool night air. As they walked silently, Harry could see that the conductor was indeed correct when he said that there was a nearby muggle village.

Right in front of them was a small neighborhood filled with cookie cutter houses, all matching. Behind the house nearest them was a playground belonging to the neighborhood named Crest Haven. Harry gave Hermione a slight nod toward it and she nodded in return, making their way toward the swings. Although they could openly talk now that they were quite alone and far from the train, it seemed that until they made it to the playground that it wouldn't be safe. Finally, whipping off the cloak and sitting side by side on the swings did Harry finally break the silence.

"You know, I used to come out to a playground quite like this one on Privet Drive." He said watching as Hermione's feet dangled from the swing she was sitting on. "It was the only good place for me to actually get out and think."

Hermione didn't respond for a very long time. Then, just as Harry was about to speak, she said, "Harry, why don't you tell Dumbledore that you hate it at the Dursley's so much?"

This question was so far from what he thought she had been thinking that it took Harry a minute to think of an answer. "I guess because he has plenty more important things to worry about. Besides, Voldemort can't find me when I'm there, so it's probably the place I feel semi-safest."

Hermione nodded but didn't speak. She couldn't bare to let him keep returning there every summer. He probably would never feel the happiness that she did when she finally came home. She didn't understand why all this worried her now of all times. Maybe Harry was right and parks were just a great place to contemplate all their feelings. Hermione wasn't so sure she wanted to discuss her feelings at the moment. She still was trying desperately to avoid the topic that was sure to come up, seeing as it was the reason they were both sitting on swings, saying nothing.

Finally, Harry looked over at Hermione, "Enough about the Dursleys. I don't want you worrying about something that's out of both of our control. What I do want to know is what you're feeling right now." Harry paused, looking hard at her and finished, "About me kissing you."

Hermione gazed at Harry, as if checking something that was etched across his face. "I mean there's not much to say is there? You were defending me, Harry. So, thank you very much." She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. Harry turned from her, brow furrowed in confusion.

"No."

Hermione looked questioning at him. "No, what?"

He revolved around, facing her again, looking stern and for the first time Hermione felt nervous. "No, don't give me a bull crap answer like that."

Hermione started at his harsh words. "I-I, but that's the truth."

The sun was slowly creeping up on them, the light barely seen over the nearest roofed house.

Harry leaned closer to her, making full eye contact so that the park around them didn't matter. So that not even the smoke rising from the front of the train registered in his mind. "Is it, Hermione," He whispered. "Is that really what you think is the truth?"

Hermione's eyes pleaded with him and she shook her head. Not backing away, Harry coaxed, "You can tell me, Hermione. Think about who it is you're talking to. Remember, no self-consiousness around each other, right? Besides, I don't think that I kissed you just because of Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened and then gave him a small smile. But, before she could respond, the train whistle sounded in the distance, making both of them jump.

Hermione whipped around as Harry stood up from the swing.

"It can't have been fixed already could it?" Hermione said eyes wide with fear.

"I'd rather not find out, come on!" Harry said, grabbing the cloak but not bothering to put it back on the them. They sprinted towards the now revving train, knowing that it would be a miracle if they made it in time. Both hopped over the gate and were passing the last house, finally nearing the tracks when two red blurs seemed to be coming toward them. Closer and closer Harry could tell that they were people and with a sinking feeling, Ron and Ginny caught up with them, just as the train began making its way down the track, slowly gaining momentum.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled at Ron. "We've got to catch the train! We still have time!"

Ginny and Ron had both stopped in front of him and Hermione who defeatedly halted mid-sprint.

"No we can't, mate. They've locked the doors. We just got out in time before anyone noticed us missing." Ron was huffing and puffing.

"Why in the world would you leave?" Hermione questioned, catching her breath as well as Harry.

Ginny glared at the two of them, still standing close. "We woke up when the train started again and noticed that you guys had left. When the conductor voiced that the train had been repaired and that we would be starting back to Hogwarts we went looking for you and saw the both of you running from the village."

"What were you guys doing out here anyways?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other guiltily. "We were just talking, Ron. Okay?"

"Sure." Ginny mumbled, but Harry heard her.

"I can't stand this anymore. Will someone just please tell me the truth right now? I'm tired of people mumbling, (Ginny's face glowed red and she crossed her arms) ignoring me, (he sent a pointed look at Ron) and not telling me the truth(Hermione looked down at her shoes)." He had said all of this in a rush and when he had finished all that could be heard was the distant rumbling of the train, now far from them. "And this stupid silence!"

"As much as I would just love us to open up about our feelings, I think the whole not being able to get back to Hogwarts is a tad bit more pressing matter. Don't you think?" Ron asked angrily.

"We won't be able to get along long enough to form a plan until we've all said what needs to be said." Harry looked from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but none seemed ready to volunteer. "Fine." Harry said, sitting on the ground, his hair blowing in the breeze."We'll just sit here and wait until someone does feel like sharing."

Like he knew he would, Ron voiced his opinion first, looking extremely cross. "Although I think this is stupid and pointless, I just want to say that this is all Ginny's fault." Ginny looked scandalized. "If she didn't have such a huge crush on Harry that she couldn't just let Hermione sleep beside him, then the ki-, then none of this would have happened."

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" Ginny shouted at her brother, face scarlet in embarrassment and rage. "If you weren't so in loooove with Hermione, then it wouldn't matter that they kissed!"

No one spoke this time. Ron looked as if he were about to murder his sister and Hermione looked shocked. Harry had no idea what his face reflected but he felt slightly betrayed. Ron had never confided in him about his suddenly interest in the best friend, although neither had Harry...

"That's, that's not even t-true!" Ron shouted.

Ginny gave a mocking laugh, "Whatever you say. Why don't you explain then, why you haven't made eye contact with your so-called best mate since he kissed Hermione?"

"Sure, right after you tell Harry why you've been fighting with Hermione ever since we got on the train!" Ron retorted.

"Wait, I'm the reason you and Hermione have been fighting this whole time?" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny. Harry didn't know what to think anymore. He suddenly wished he had taken Ron's advice in the first place and just figured out a way to get back to Hogwarts. But, now that would be almost impossible with everyone looking mutinous at each other. Harry had to put a stop to all of this craziness and fast, before any hope of getting back to Hogwarts was lost.

"Okay, I'm going to settle this right now. I didn't mean to start any of this okay? I just, I just..."

"You just kissed Hermione." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah." He couldn't help a slight smile from breaking across his face, looking at Hermione. "But, I hate that all of us are arguing in spite of it. I never meant for any of that to happen."

"Then what _did _you mean to happen?" Although Ron asked the question, he knew that Hermione and Ginny were wondering the same. And for once, Harry couldn't see a way out of this. For once, he had nothing to say.


End file.
